Playing Pirates
by webeta123
Summary: Just a little one-shot I thought of. Fiyeraba. Shiz-era. Booksical


Elphaba ran quickly around the campus to lose her love/chaser. Fiyero followed her footsteps with the skill of a trained hunter. Soon however her trail ran cold. Elphaba had cut through the courtyard and tripped over someone's books, but with a quick glance over her shoulder she did a somersault landing back on her feet. She was off again.

Fiyero came to the scene to see Boq picking up a set of books that had been pushed over. "Hey Boq have you seen Elphaba her trail's gone cold."

"Sorry haven't seen her. She might have come by here and accidentally knocked my books down." He said as he continued to stack his books. "Other than that I don't know." A cackle was heard through the courtyard. Fiyero smiled evilly. "Got 'er." He said.

"Hey what are you guys doing anyway?" Boq asked.

"We're playing Pirates. She is the fair maiden…more or less…and I am the pirate."

"Cool can I join in?"

"Sure you can be my first mate, Boq the…Vicious. There we go that'll do." He said more to himself at the last part. They ran towards the cackle.

Elphaba stopped behind the Science building to catch her breath. Galinda came up to her and started to chat.

"Hey Elphie."

"Hey Galinda." She said as she constantly looked around the side of the building.

"You and Fiyero?" Galinda asked.

"Yeah we're playing Pirates. You want to join?"

"Sure."

"Ok here's my plan." Elphaba quickly explained her plan. "They've already got what they need and they know to wait for you."

"Alright, this sounds like fun!"

"Oh it will be just follow my lead alright?" She said. Just then Fiyero and Boq came into view. Elphaba made sure Fiyero got just a glimpse of her before she ducked back into the side of the building. "Run Galinda!" She yelled. But before they could Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's arm, preventing her escape.

"Not so fast my dear maiden. You're not going anywhere." He said. He hoisted her onto his shoulder.

"FIYERO!" She yelled.

"Who is this 'Fiyero' you speak of? I am the Jack Captain Yero. I scounder the land of Oz for beautiful maidens such as yourself. And this is my First Mate, Boq the Vicious." Elphaba snorted.

"Hey! That is a very good name!"

"Sure Boq whatever you say." She said.

"Boq, take the other maiden and we shall take them back to our ship!" Fiyero said.

"Huh?" Boq asked.

"Our dorm room!" Fiyero yelled.

"Oh right. My bad."

"As I was saying. We shall plunder our treasures there." Fiyero added. Boq hoisted Galinda over his shoulder also. Elphaba looked directly at Galinda. She nodded her head. Galinda burst into tears. Boq being Boq, set her down. Galinda stood quickly and ran to the other side of the building. Galinda walked back, with Avaric, Crope, Tibbett, Pfannee, ShenShen, and Nessa all of them with loaded paintball guns. Fiyero set Elphaba down and looked at her.

"Elphaba I thought we were just playing."

"We are." She said as she walked to the group. "And this my crew." She said. Galinda came up to her and knelt on one knee, giving Elphaba a pirate hat. Elphaba replaced her hat with the pirate one. She raised Galinda back up. She turned to Fiyero. She looked like a true pirate captain. "You do know the price to be paid for trying to take prisoner one of your own, I assume." Fiyero nodded. He went to his knees. Galinda handed Elphaba a paintball gun.

"Any last words, dear captain Yero?"

"A blindfold if you please?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded her head. She pulled one from her jacket. She went to Fiyero and tied it over his eyes. She stage-whispered in his ear, "This is the cost for trying to take the Wicked Witch of Oz as prisoner." She kissed him on his neck. "I do apologize for what I must do but even my one true love can not surpass the joy of being…a pirate." She said. She walked back to her crew. She nodded to Avaric. The audience stood at halted breath to see what would happen. Avaric began to drum roll. Elphaba aimed her paintball gun at Fiyero's head. She shot. A red paintball exploded on his forehead. He fell dramatically. She walked to his 'body' and shook her head. She knelt down and stroked his cheek gently. "This is what happens, when mess with a Wicked Witch."

**A/N: Just a little one-shot I thought of while at school. My creative juices were still pumping! **


End file.
